Thomas/Cars (Trains)
Cast *James as Lightning McQueen - (James and Lightning McQueen are both wear red and vain) *Thomas as Tow Mater - (Thomas and Tow Mater are both cheeky) *Gordon as Doc Hudson - (Gordon and Doc Hudson are both blue and old) *Emily as Sally Carrera - (Emily and Sally Carrera are both the main females) *Murdoch as Mack - (Murdoch and Mack are both strong and named begins with the letter 'M') *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Harv *Duck as Sheriff - (Duck and Sheriff are both western) *Rheneas as Ramone - (Rheneas and Ramone are both named begins with the letter 'R') *Daisy as Flo - (Daisy and Flo are both wear green and have lips) *Bill and Ben as Luigi and Guido - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Luigi and Guido are) *Mighty Mac as Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze *Edward as Fillmore - (George Carlin played both of them and Fillmore's voice suits Edward) *Henry as Sarge - (Henry and Sarge are both strong and green) *Flynn as Red - (Flynn and Red are both fight fires) *Mavis as Lizzie - (Mavis and Lizzie are both painted black) *Oliver as Strip "The King" Weathers - (I consider Oliver a legend to the Great Western Railway, same way The King is a legend to Dinoco) *Rosie as Lynda Weathers *Harold as Rotor Turbosky - (Harold and Rotor Turbosky are both helicopters) *Stepney as Tex Dinoco - (Stepney and Tex Dinoco are both wear yellow) *Diesel as Chick Hicks - (Diesel and Chick Hicks are both the main villains) *Spencer as Francesco Bernoulli - (Spencer and Francesco Bernoulli are both speed) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Finn McMissle *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Holley Shiftwell *Dennis as Leland Turbo - (Dennis and Leland Turbo are both lazy) *Hank as Rod "Torque" Redline *Derek as Todd Marcus *Bulgy as Professor Z *George as Miles Axlerod - (George and Miles Axlerod are both wear green and evil) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lewis Hamilton *Arry as Grem *Bert as Acer *Duncan as Not Chuck - (Duncan and Not Chuck are both stubborn) *Annie and Clarabel as Mia and Tia - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Mia and Tia are) *Sir Handel as Sterling - (Sir Handel was rude in Season 4) *Molly as Cruz Ramirez - (Molly and Cruz Ramirez are both yellow rookies) *Diesel 10 as Jackson Storm - (Diesel 10 and Jackson Storm are both very evil villains) *Rocky as Bessie *The Spiteful Breakvan as Boost *Lorry 1 as DJ *Lorry 2 as Wingo *Lorry 3 as Snot Rod *Donald as Bob Cutlass *Douglas as Darrell Cartrip *Percy as Junior *Arthur as Van *Belle as Minny *Neville as Michael Schumacher Ferrari *Victor as Jay Limo *Toby as Fred *Captain as Crabby *Bulstrode as Tony Trihull *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mel Dorado *Freddie as Jeff Gorvette *Skarloey as Max Schnell *Peter Sam as Miguel Camino *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Raoul CaRoule *Duke as Nigel Gearsley *Bertie as Brent Mustanburger - (Bertie and Brent Mustanburger are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Fergus as David Hobbscap *Max as Vladimir Trunkov *Monty as Tubbs Pacer *S.C.Ruffey as J. Curby Gremlin *Smudger as Victor Hugo *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ivan *Salty as Uncle Topolino *Old Slow Coach as Mama Topolino *Paxton as Otis *Jeremy as Siddeley *Hector as Frank *Troublesome Trucks as Tractors *The Chinese Dragon as The Screamin' Banshee - (The Chinese Dragon and The Screamin' Banshee are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017